


Twig, Shortstack and Giraffee (Or Ryan goes and sees his boyfriends on tour)

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Concert, Cuddles, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Split, Vices and Virtues Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.





	

The crowd was cheering. Shouting. Stomping. Clapping. Yelling. Ryan couldn’t hear himself think over the kicking of the drum. He was standing at the side of the stage, out of sight of fans, but he was still able to see everyone on stage and everyone one stage was able to see him. Ryan smiled as he saw one of his boyfriend’s sing passionately into the microphone whilst looking at his audience. On the opposite side of the stage to where he was standing, he saw his ‘replacement.’ A boy who participated and reciprocated those ‘stage gay’ moments with the lead singer. This boy Ryan had fallen in love with. As one of the last songs was being played he watched as Brendon and Dallon shared a mic to make it look as if they were kissing. Ryan remembered, with a slight pang in his chest, when Brendon used to do the same with him. 

Ryan’s emotions were not to be mistaken with jealously. He loved both boys deeply and he knew - even if he didn’t always feel like he knew it - that they loved him back. Ryan watched as his best friend, _actual_ replacement and two boyfriends walk off to his side of the stage before they got cheered back on for an encore. Dallon and Brendon made a beeline to Ryan and they both shot him dazzling, blinding smiles and Ryan would do anything to make those smiles appear. They couldn’t talk, Dallon and Brendon barely had time to have sip a drink of water. Brendon blew Ryan a kiss and the latter rolled his eyes as he pretended to catch it. The band walked back on to the stage and before Ryan knew it they were playing their last song. A song written about him and the damage that he had once caused his boyfriend. Ryan wanted to cry. He wanted to cry about how badly he had hurt Brendon and how badly Brendon still hurt at times. 

When the band walked off for the final time, Brendon jumped up on Ryan’s back and demanded that Ryan carry him back to the dressing room. Dallon walked over to them, laughing with his head thrown back. Ryan mocked glared at him.

“Bren, I literally cannot carry you any longer.” Ryan said, even though they had barely moved.

“I know, you twig.” Brendon replied and Dallon snorted at the response. 

“I wouldn’t be saying that, short stack.” Ryan retorted. 

“What? You criticise me for calling you a twig, but not giraffe over here for laughing?” 

“Hey, don’t bring me into this!” Dallon protested, playfully. 

“Oh, baby you’ve been apart of this the whole time.” Brendon stated. 

Behind them Spencer made gagging sounds. Ryan flipped him off and moved so that he was walking in-between Dallon and Brendon. He laced his fingers together with each of his boyfriend’s and they walked as a trio to the dressing room. There was a couch in Dallon and Brendon’s dressing room so Ryan took it upon himself to stretch across it whilst Brendon and Dallon fought over who was going to shower first. Brendon won and Dallon huffed and made his way over to Ryan. 

Ryan shuffled over so that his whole body was pressed against the back of the couch and opened his arms. Dallon slid into them and rested his head in Ryan’s neck and the older boy closed his eyes whilst Ryan hummed some tune. Dallon could feel himself slipping into sleep and apparently Ryan had noticed too.

“Sleepy, baby?” He asked. Dallon nodded against Ryan’s neck.

Ryan chuckled lightly and at that moment Brendon entered the room, re-dressed in different clothes with hair still wet from the shower. 

“Your turn, Dal.” Brendon said and he and Ryan laughed when Dallon made a noise of protest. 

Dallon rose from the couch and Ryan’s embrace and walked to the shower. Ryan sat up and stretched, Brendon sat next to him. 

“You sang well tonight.” Ryan commented, shivering slightly as Brendon ran fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm.” Ryan murmured, nodding. 

Brendon smiled and pulled Ryan closer to him. 

“Missed this. Missed you.” Brendon said. 

“Missed you, too. Both of you.” Ryan added when he saw Dallon come back into the room. 

Dallon smiled as if he was doubtful Ryan had missed him. Ryan _hated_ how Dallon felt like that. Ryan and Brendon shuffled down the lounge a little, so that Dallon could sit down with Ryan in the middle. Ryan felt Dallon’s arms around his waist as well as Brendon’s and all Ryan could think was how happy he was in the embrace of his boyfriends. 

Ryan closed his eyes, content and whispered an ‘I love you’ to both Dallon and Brendon. Then he promptly fell asleep in their safe and comforting hold. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
